Watching Clouds
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Reno's alone in the fields outside midgar when someone comes along and someone unexpected joins him.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!

* * *

**

Reno sat quietly on the edge of a building, one leg dangling as the other supported his head with his hands folded underneath his chin. His suit wrinkled as he moved forward to see happy families walking by holding hands with children skipping beside them.

Sighing he shut his eyes and looked to the sky to see no clouds, only the bright sun blinding his green eyes. Shielding them with his right hand he sat alone.

He had no one at home to go to, no one to talk to.

Jumping down from his perch on the church of the slums, landing on his feet with no effort, the dust from the path kicked up off the ground as he walked away.

Silently going out the open door, he now walked alone through the grass looking out at the spraying ocean as it hit the rocks near Kalm. Watching beasts fight each other for food that didn't notice him either as he trudged on by himself.

His hair blew in the cool wind, loosening his hair tie. He didn't notice it was loose until it came free and the wind blew his long hair behind him. The wind easing up, his hair landing gracefully on his back as he continued, not bothering to push the strands out of his face.

Watching his feet as he walked past the chocobo farm to the Midgar zolom's lake, sitting in the blowing grass to watch the shadow of the surpent swim past him in circles.

"I bet you wish you had some company don't you?" he asked the silently earth as the snake stopped, peeking it's eyes out of the water before continuing it's circles.

"Guess that's a no."

He sat there staring at the mountains before laying back, taking off his jacket and using it as a pillow. Clouds appearing in the sky as he crossed his legs and stare at them from his place in the grass.

His eyes sliding shut as he though about his childhood, his mother who was always there to love him and help him through anything. Opening his eyes he saw her face in the clouds and turned on his side, now looking over the field to see someone running in the distance.

Reno's hair fell over his face and across the ground as a girl stopped in front of him panting.

She pushed his hair out of his face and smiled, "Hey Reno!" she said giggling at his confused look. "Marlene what are you doing here?"

He pushed himself up and brushed off the loose grass pieces on his clothes, sighing when he saw the grass stains in his white shirt.

"I didn't have anyone to hang out with so I went exploring." she answered, he remembered she'd just turned twelve. "You do this often?"

"No, I just wanted to explore.. daddy doesn't like when I do but I did it anyway." she laughed as Reno unfolded his jacket. She watched him spread it out and sit on the grass beside it, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a place to sit if you chose to." he answered looking at her with a faint smile, "B-but that's you jacket I can't sit on it it would get dirty."

Reno laughed, "It's alright kid I've got plenty and besides I can't have you getting your cloths stained like mine," he said pointing to the green spots on his shirt. "Then you father would know you've been out and you'd be in trouble."

Marlene was silent, thinking for a minute before sitting on the jacket, watching the clouds with Reno and pointing out certain shapes until the sun was about to set.

---

"Oh I better get back or daddy will be mad at me." she said standing up and running off, Reno jumped to his feet and ran after her.

"Marlene wait, I'll walk you back. That way if we get caught I can say you with me in town." Marlene smiled before thanking him, taking his hand and going back to town in silence.

They reached the 7th Heaven a few minutes before Barret, Marlene ran to hug Tifa and sat on a bar stool. Tifa looked the red head over as he sat down beside her, Tifa handed him a drink before asking. "What happened to you?"

He saw her pointing to his hair and laughed, "Hair tie came loose while I was walking." She shrugged her shoulders, asking Marlene what she did.

"I hung out with Reno, we watched the clouds and talked." she answered as Tifa smiled, looking at the two of them and winking her eye. "I promise not to tell you dad."

Marlene hugged her again as Barret walked inside, scooping Marlene off the ground into a bear hug. Reno watched them, taking another drink from his glass as someone kissed his cheek.

Beside him Elena was sitting down, her hand over his as Rude and Tseng sat on the other side. They commented about his hair and stained clothes while he smiled, _'Guess I'm not alone.'

* * *

_

**I just got this random idea of a fanfic while listening to ****帰っておいで****by Oku Hanako. **


End file.
